


The Winter Student

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: References to Depression, School, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: It's happening again. It always happens, once a year.





	The Winter Student

It’s happening again. It always happens, once a year. The floors grow cold and little ones scamper away to find warmth. The Winter Student grows weary. Bones begin to ache and joints begin to creak. The throat dries, the nose runs, the shoulders slump. The Winter Student begins to fall.

Waiting outside for the bus brings a bone-deep chill, wearing sneakers and a sweater won’t stop it. Despite thick, uncomfortable socks, the balls of his feet will begin to ache and his toes will curl into themselves. His feet will hurt all day. His knees will switch their pain from side to side, making him slowly limp down the halls.

His frozen fingers clutch his books. His back begins to bend from the weight of his bag, losing the vigor he once had. The Winter Student begins to fail. Starting at sixty thirty. Ending at five forty. Four and a half hours of homework then a game. Eleven when he goes to bed, waking up at six thirty again.

His grades drop, his mood dips, he loses all motivation. The holidays don’t bring him cheer but their breaks do. Four more hours in the morning to curl over a tiny heating pad and revel in its warmth. Five more to play games and watch what he missed over the last three months.

He cannot even rest on breaks, as anxiety tells him he’ll have to go back. He won’t get this forever and he’ll have to go back in a few days. The winter doesn’t abate. It forces its way through half the year until the land is clawing for a hold to try and grow back.

When the snow melts for the fourth time, the proper time, life breathes itself back into everything. Sluggish fish quicken in their swimming. The Winter Student dies and the Spring Student is born. The green of grass brings tears to his eyes. The blooming of tiny buds makes him smile and praise the trees. The kiss of bees makes him blush. Everything is alright now and he won’t fail with the forceful, horrid weight of winter anymore. Though it will happen once more, he is free for now.


End file.
